percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
James Jaehaerys
James Jaehaerys is the son of Diana Jaehaerys and Hades. History Diana was a high end fashion model in Los Angeles. Her popularity and fame attracted the attention of Hades, god of the Underworld. Hades spoiled Diana with fine jewelry and beautiful dresses, even a large penthouse suite. Their relationship resulted in James. Over time Hades visited Diana and James less frequently then stopped visiting all together. The last time he visited was on James' third birthday, he gave James a Greek bracelet and a black drachma. Diana tried to give James a normal life but her profession got in the way. James traveled the world with his mom and even participated in a few shows. When James was thirteen he was attack by a large group of monsters in San Francisco. Using the gifts Hades had given him he was able to defend himself. When he returned home Hades was there and sent him to Camp Half-Blood. James sent the next six years between his home, Camp Half-Blood and The Underworld. Appearance James has spiky black hair and dark eyes. He is tall and athletic but pale. Since his mom is a model he has to look fashionable in public. When he's by himself he wears simple jeans and shirts with bone designs. Personality James walks with an air of confidence not typical of most children of Hades. It has been said that he has his father's arrogance. He is loyal to his friends and enjoys the company of others. However James is quick to anger and not someone you want as an enemy. Weapons Stygian Iron Sword- The sword is 3' in length and is a copy of Hades' Sword. The sword's dormant form is a black drachma. Mavro Aegis- The shield is a copy of the original Aegis but made of Stygian Iron. The shield is black with a silver decorated edge and a silver Medusa head with rubies for eyes. Powers James is an extremely powerful Demigod. *'Umbrakinesis'- James has advanced control over darkness and shadows. **He can create different objects from the shadows to throw. **He can blast solid beams of darkness. **He can create solid walls of darkness. **He can encase himself, others, or an entire area in darkness. *'Geokinesis'- James has control over the earth. **He can create small earthquakes, landslides, and volcanic eruptions. **He can hurl rocks of various sizes. **He can open large fissures in the earth. **He can cause different formations to emerge from the ground. *'Necromancy'- James has absolute control over the dead. **He can summon undead warriors to fight for him. **He can banish ghost, spirits and skeletal warriors back to the Underworld. **He can communicate with the dead. *'Shadow Travel- '''James has the ability to travel anywhere is the world via shadows. However the further the distance or the number of times he travels exhausts him. *'Induced Fear'''- James radiates death and fear like his father, but to a lesser degree. When he is angry this power increases, especially when he wields his sword and shield. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Children of Hades Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:The Heroes of Hades